


[podfic] Unsterblich

by Annapods



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Erin Gilbert, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Erins Gedanken während des Showdowns.Geschrieben vonCricri.





	[podfic] Unsterblich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsterblich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011828) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



 

 **Hören:**[Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/u) \- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/doh6offqfzur8s3/%5BGhostbusters%5D%20Unsterblich.mp3?dl=0)

 **Herunterladen:** Dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/doh6offqfzur8s3/%5BGhostbusters%5D%20Unsterblich.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Mich kontaktieren:** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- Mail (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Vermerke:** diese Podfic wurde für die NENS Aufgabe gemacht.  
Vielen Dank an Cricri für die generelle Erlaubnis, Podfics aufzunehmen!

 


End file.
